100 Floors of Horror
by jgirl911
Summary: What happens when during a meeting, 12 nations, and one micronation, are kidnapped and taken to a haunted mansion that has 100 always changing floors. How many nation survive this trial? And of those who do survive, how many get out sane? Follow the stories of everyone inside and find who lives, and who dies.


**AN: Hey everybody. **

**I had this really weird dream last night and decided to Hetaliafy it and create this. I'm still not sure how it wasn't a nightmare.**

**This story will probably have USUK, GerIta, and Spamano in future chapters. I haven't decided on if there will be any other pairings besides these yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

**Time: 8:59 a.m.**

"Dude! I have this awesome idea on how to fix world hunger! All we need is a growth ray to make food like hamburgers, sodas, and hotdogs giant! The all the hungry people can eat all they want plus they'll get tons of nutrient thingies to make them healthy. Boom! Awesome idea to fix world hunger. I'm SO the HERO!" yelled America proudly.

"I agree with America. It is a good idea," said Japan

"You twit! That idea will never work! One, growth rays aren't real and are just a part of your over active imagination and stupid TV shows! Two, why would you give hungry people your bloody disgusting burgers and crap! They are so unhealthy I'm surprised you haven't croaked yet! All you eat is junk food! What those poor people need is healthy food like my tea and scones," argued England back.

"Why I think the hungry need-" France tried to but in but they stopped him.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" yelled America and England.

"Kesesese. I'm so awesome and this is so going into my awesome diary! I have evidence and blackmail against everyone! I am AWESOME!" said Prussia to himself.

"Kolkolkol," said Russia to himself while drinking vodka, clutching his lead pipe, and looking creepily at the others.

"Hey guys, I think the meeting is about to start. We should get into our seats before Germany gets angry at us as usual," whispered Canada to the others who ignored him or didn't hear him.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajiro.

"I'm Canada, Kumakachi," he said to his bear.

"You Western nations are so immature! You shall never grow up," lectures China. "But still, would anyone like a Chinese tasty treat?"

"Everybody! Hey listen to me! I wanna be a country so acknowledge me already!" yelled Sealand trying to get people's attention.

"Oh Romano you are so cute! You love tomatoes don't you cute!" cooed Spain at Romano.

"Shut up bastard! I'm not cute!" yelled Romano while blushing.

"Germany! Germany! Germany, can I have pasta? Ve~!" asked Italy pushing over his limit.

"SHUT UP! All you! It is time to start the meeting. You all know what happens when we are late to starting a meeting. Every minute we are late five minutes shall be taken off of our lunch break! It will be the usual rules which means eight minutes each for speeches, no chit-chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit! Now if you want to go make sure you're prepared and raise your hand, but do so in a way that does not mock any salutes of my country's past. Now who wants to go first?" asked Germany

* * *

**Time skip**

**Time: 9:44 a.m**

The meeting continued as usual, boring and uneventful.

England was giving a presentation on his economy Nothing special. Life was peaceful and calm for the nations.

That is, until Canada dropped his pen on the floor and had to look under the table for it. Now, this wouldn't be considered unusual, but Canada saw something unusual under table. He sat up to get a better look at the object. It was a metal rectangle no bigger than his iPhone. He examined it closer and saw it had a countdown on the side. He finally put two and two together to figure out the device was a time bomb hidden under the table with a countdown that was about to hit zero. He knew from the design that it wasn't explosive, but he had no clue what would happen when the countdown hit zero.

** 7**

Canada got up quickly, almost banging his head on the table, and tried to get the others attention.

**6**

"Hey guys there's a bomb down here!" Canada whisper talked. He got ignored.

**5**

He tried getting America to listen to him. "America, America, it's important!" said Canada urgently.

**4**

"Not now bro. I have to pay attention or Iggy will hurt me.," America whispered back.

**3**

Canada knew he had to be loud so he took a deep breath and got ready to be the loudest he could.

**2**

"EVERYBODY! THERE IS A BOMB UNDER THE TABLE AND WE ALL NEED TO EVACUATE NOW! LISTEN TO ME! EVACUATE THE BUILDING!" screamed Canada at an extremely loud voice no one knew he had.

**1**

Panic occurred all over the conference room. Countries were screaming and freaking out. Some gathered to try to disable the bomb. Others were attempting to break a window or bust down the door.

**Time: 9:45 a.m.**

**Release **

Suddenly the bomb started beeping and smoking. Then it started releasing some sort of pale white gas. Since Canada, Russia, China, and Sealand were the closest to the bomb and were trying to disable it, they got the gas sprayed right in their face. They almost instantly fell asleep. England decided to investigate to see what had happened to his fellow nations. He took a good look at the gas and attempts to stop it. Right before he falls asleep he yells, "It's a sleeping bomb! Everyone hold your breath!"

Italy started panicking and ran around the room screaming instead of holding his breath and trying to break a window or even be useful. He quickly fell asleep. Germany saw the Italian panicking so he yelled, "Italy! Hold your breath!"

Italy ignored him and continued to panic. Germany worried about him so he went to grab Italy, but fell asleep before he reached him.

Prussia held his breath and tried to grab Russia's pipe so he could break a window. He managed to grab the pipe and smash it against the window, but the bomb had released some sort of metal outside the building, preventing escape that way. He attempted to run for the door, but fell asleep before he could get away from the window.

Japan made a run for the door. Since he was close to the bomb he breathed in a bit of the gas. He made it halfway there, but couldn't get any father before passing out.

Romano grabbed Spain, telling him to,"Protect me tomato bastard!"

Spain grabbed Romano's hand and they made a dash for the door. They made it there, but are too weak to break the strong locked door. They keep trying, until they too fall asleep.

America was the last to fall asleep. He knew the effects of sleeping bombs well, so he plugged his nose, held his breath, and closed his eyes to prevent the gas from getting in easier. He was one of the closer nations to the doors. He sprinted at full speed, jumped over Japan's body, and started banging into the door to knock it down. He started to hear the door creak, but his lungs burned for air. Finally he smashed the door down with his incredible strength. He gasped for air and turned to sprint down the hall but he can turn, two men in black suits with black sunglasses on grab him. America struggled, but is given a shot that made him instantly sleepy. The last thing he heard before giving in to the blackness is, "This one's a fighter. He'll do well in the trials."

* * *

**AN: Well I hope you like the first chapter of 100 Floors of Horror. I promise to get to the horror part really soon.  
**

**I'm really bad at writing China so I want to apologize for that. If anyone has tips, I would absolutely love them please.**

**Feel free to tell me if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes. I want to hear anything you have to say on how to improve my writing.**

**So please, Review!**

**Jgirl911 **


End file.
